


shady fuck

by grosskopf



Series: /betalovinghousehold [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Girl Penis, One Night Stands, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: an alpha looks for random sex in a bar and gets it
Series: /betalovinghousehold [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048438
Kudos: 10





	shady fuck

The alpha takes another sip of her beer, looking around the bar and wondering if she'll find a cock to fuck her raw tonight. Glory holes didn't work for her, an alpha needs more prep than a regular male beta or other who want some anal sex. She wants to be fucked without having thirty minutes of prep, so she's in this bar filled with alphas and wearing her trusted anal plug to have her tight hole already lose.

The alpha that caught her attention is quite... cute.

So when they are in the back of the bar forty minutes later, the alpha doesn't hesitate falling on her knees and pulling out their dick. A rock hard cock that makes her drool like an useless whore. Even if alpha cum, or alpha pre-cum isn't her favorite, she pushes their dick deep into her mouth like a thristy cockslut. She knows how much easier it is to get her ass fucked when she gives the alpha a nice blowjob. 

(It didn't worked only once it they both ended up just sucking each other off before going on their ways to get their asses pounded.)

The alpha grabs her face, their hands are rough and cold, and they virtually fuck her mouth. They were harsh, but making sure they weren't pushing too deep, their cockhead hitting the back of her mouth but not pushing down into her throat. The alpha pulls out five minutes later, she almost growls with the emptiness. 

There's a quick silent communication and she gets up, no words needed. She opens her jeans, turning around, and pulls it down with her briefs too. She puts her hands on the wall and offers herself to be taken by them.

The alpha behind her groans something before putting their hands on her hips and pulling her back, almost making her bend over, and kicks her feet to make her spread her legs as much as she can. She's glad they don't push her pants down even more. Their hands hold her buttcheeks, spreading her open, they chuckle before pulling the anal plug. And even if spit isn't the best lube, it's still erotic. They press a finger into her, than another, adding more spit and working her open. 

When they seem satisfied, the work certainly easier due to the plug, they stop touching to put on the condom. More spit is spread on her slightly gaping hole before she feel their warm slippery cockhead pressing her entrance. They push in one smooth motion, bottoming out in a pleasantly painful way.

They wait a minute before grabbing onto her hips and _pounding_ her. The alley is filled with their grunts, her moans and the sounds of skin hitting skin. She feels like a little slut being fucked good by an alpha.

Maybe she _is_ a little slut. Their cock hit that sweet spot hard and insistent. They press their chest against her back, not slowing their hips down. Keeps a hand on her hip and let's their other hand wander towards her crotch. Grabbing her cock with a rough hand, using the pre-cum that leaked as the lube they need to jerk her off. She loves how rough their fucking is, moaning loudly when she cums after only a few strokes.

They laugh against her ear, hand squeezing her knot and keep fucking her.


End file.
